All About You
by CarliProngs
Summary: E se Lily finalmente conseguisse ver o verdadeiro James? e se um, ate entao, maldito trabalho fizesse com que isso se tornasse realidade? *juro que a fic ta melhor do que o resumo*
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

"_Você viu __quem__ acabou de passar?_

_**James Potter?**_

_O próprio! Meu Merlin, o que é aquele sorriso? E aquele cabelo? E aquele peitoral? E os olhos?! O QUE SÃO AQUELES OLHOS CASTANHO-ESVERDEADOS? O QUE É AQUELE MENINO, GENTE?! Ele deve vir de outro mundo, não é possível. Um menino desses não é normal...''_

Ok. Agora, eu que pergunto: O QUE É ESSE BILHETE?!

Acho que as meninas de Hogwarts sofreram alguma lavagem cerebral.

Simplesmente não é possível que eu, Lily Evans, com todas as minhas doideiras e parafusos a menos, sou a única a não ver NADA, tipo, simplesmente NADA de bom naquele arrogante do Potter.

Bom, vou explicar. Indo para o Salão Comunal eu vi esse pergaminho caído no chão, e, achando que era alguma coisa importante, comecei a ler. Bom, não consegui terminar depois da parte do "_menino desses não é normal...''. _Queimei o bilhete como se aquilo fosse alguma coisa contagiosa e continuei meu caminho, tentando esquecer aquela baboseira toda e pensar em como eu iria convencer a Alice a sair com o Frank . Como se fosse possível.

Mal entrei no Salão e percebi que era melhor eu ter ficado um pouco mais na Biblioteca, apesar de todos os gritos da louca da bibliotecária com um corvinal do 1º ano.

Sentados em círculo, conversando e possivelmente tramando alguma coisa, estavam os marotos, incluindo o suposto (HAHA) "menino de outro mundo''.

Como se eu fosse um marca-textos no meio de canetas pretas, Potter logo me viu e berrou o suficiente para Londres inteira conseguir escutar:

-Minha ruivinha! Aceita ir comigo à...

Não fiquei para ouvir o resto da pergunta. Afinal, marca-textos não ouvem e muito menos saem com meras canetinhas hidrocor (quando eu disse que tinha parafusos a menos, eu não estava exagerando, ok?!).

Subi para o meu dormitório como se nada tivesse ouvido, esperando encontrar Alice. Mal abri a porta e notei tudo quieto de mais. Sabe, Alice não fica quieta. Tipo, nunca. Ela sempre está tagarelando sobre alguma coisa com alguém, ou ate mesmo sozinha (a maioria das vezes nada tem nexo, mas, o que se pode fazer?)

Como esperado, ela não estava no dormitório. Boonie estava deitada em sua cama, lendo. Como sempre, quieta. Alice e Boonie eram completamente opostas. Acho que é por isso que são tão amigas. Afinal, os opostos se atraem, não é?!

- Oi Lil. - Ela levantou os olhos do livro quando eu entrei.

- Oi Boo. Cadê a Alice?

- Ta com o Frank.

- Er. Ham?

- É. Ele pediu pra falar com ela, quando a gente tava voltando do Salão Principal. Ela foi e ate agora não voltou.

- Ah, hmm. Tomara que eles tenham se entendido... Vou tomar banho.

- Ok.

Meu banho, como sempre, foi demorado. Depois me deitei e dormi profundamente e nem vi Alice chegando.

Bom, acordei tarde de mais. Me arrumei e desci rápido para o Salão Principal. Acabei descendo rápido de mais e, com o meu equilíbrio completamente prejudicado, tropecei e cai em cima de alguém.

É. Eu cai em alguém e, como Murphy e sua lei definitivamente me amam, esse alguém não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que James Potter.

Tenho que dizer o quão deprimente isso foi? Tenho que dizer o quão vergonhoso foi para mim ter James Potter me segurando mais perto do que o permitido? E o pior é que o menino me salvou. É, James Potter me salvou, já que, se não fosse ele, eu teria rolado escada abaixo, o que, definitivamente, não ia ser muito legal.

Depois que eu recuperei a consciência e percebi o que realmente estava acontecendo, tentei me soltar dele e, pela minha grande surpresa, ele me soltou. Eu juro que achei que ele iria tentar me agarrar ali mesmo, mas ele simplesmente olhou nos meus olhos e me soltou.

- Você se machucou? – ok, ele estava preocupado. Realmente preocupado. Dava pra ver nos olhos dele. Merlin, o que acontece com esse menino? Bipolaridade? Tipo, numa hora ele me odeia, na outra ele me chama para sair o tempo inteiro só para me irritar e na outra ele fica preocupado comigo?

- Não, não.

- Certeza?

- Tenho. E você, se machucou?

- Não, ta tudo bem.

- Er, obrigada.

- Nada. Bom, acho que a gente deve descer, se não ficamos sem café da manhã – ele disse dando um sorriso torto.

- Ok.

Descemos para o Salão Principal em silêncio. Nada de piadinhas e nada de pedidos. Foi realmente estranho.

- Tem certeza que você está bem? – eu tive que perguntar.

- Tenho, porque? – ele ficou assustado.

- Um Potter quieto e sem piadas é novidade para mim.

- Bom, você não conhece tudo – ele disse rindo.

Chegamos ao Salão Principal e cada um sentou em uma parte da mesa. Fiquei do lado de Alice e de frente para Boonie.

- Bom dia meninas.

- Bom dia Lil. – elas disseram em coro.

- Conta tudo o que aconteceu ontem depois do jantar, Alice. –exigi logo de primeira.

- Bom, o Frank me chamou para conversar. A gente foi para os jardins, perto do lago. Sentamos na grama, falamos sobre várias coisas e ele se declarou, dizendo que realmente gostava de mim e que seria a pessoa mais feliz de Hogwarts se eu aceitasse namorar com ele. Foi lindo gente. Eu aceitei e a gente ficou mais um tempo lá, conversando. Depois ele me levou ate a Torre da Grifinória, me deu um beijo de despedida e disse que me amava e que me via hoje, no café.

- Own, que lindo Alice.

- É, pois é. Eu to tão feliz gente! Acho que realmente encontrei a pessoa certa.

- Eu digo o mesmo – Frank apareceu, abraçando Alice por trás e sorrindo – Oi meninas, oi Al.

- Oi Frank – coro novamente.

- Al, posso falar com você? Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- Claro. Tchau meninas.

- Tchau.

Depois que Alice e Frank saíram, eu e Boonie conversamos, acabamos de tomar o nosso café e fomos para a nossa primeira aula, transfiguração com a corvinal.

Potter estava conversando com os marotos na porta da nossa sala e eu já me preparei para um pedido pra sair ridículo ou uma piada, mas tudo que vi foi um simpático "oi meninas'' e um pequeno sorriso. A professora McGonagall entrou, mandando todo mundo sentar em seus lugares, como de costume.

- Hoje, como prometido na última aula, faremos uma revisão de toda a matéria estudada desde o 1º ano. Vocês já estão quase na metade do 7º ano e precisam relembrar de coisas importantes para poderem fazer um bom NIEM. Para essa revisão, vocês farão um trabalho em dupla. Cada dupla terá que fazer um resumo de uma matéria especifica que eu determinarei e explicá-la para o resto da turma. O trabalho terá uma valorização grande e as duplas serão escolhidas através de um sorteio.

Ela, com um agito da varinha, colocou vários papeis dobrados dentro de uma pequena caixa dourada e a fechou.

- Senhorita Paterson, venha cá para fazer o sorteio.

Katherine se levantou e foi até a professora. Com muito cuidado, como se os papeis fossem se dissolver, ela os desdobrou e foi dizendo os nomes. McGonagall foi os passando para o quadro negro, agrupando-os de dois em dois.

John Boyne e Emily Funke. Nicholas Sparks e Jesse Oliver. Boonie Jaffe e Amos gato Digorry.

Quando finalmente eu ouvi Lily Evans, torci para que estivesse errada. Fiquei com medo de olhar para o quadro e ver qual o nome estava do lado do meu. Finalmente tomei coragem e vi o que eu temia.

James Potter era minha dupla. James Potter era meu parceiro em um trabalho de transfiguração que demoraria um bom tempo para conseguir ser concluído de um modo que a Prof. McGonagall aceitasse. James Potter ficaria horas sentado ao meu lado fazendo um trabalho durante dias. Ok, admito, eu to ferrada.

O problema não era eu ter que fazer o trabalho sozinha, porque ele, apesar de tudo, era inteligente e ajudaria. O problema não era o trabalho ser, provavelmente, desgastante e trabalhoso. O problema não era eu ficar mais do que alguns míseros minutos ao lado de James Potter. O problema era eu ter que ficar mais de HORAS ao lado de James Potter e ainda ter que ter uma conversa SOCIAVEL com ele. Tenso. No mínimo, tenso.

A aula acabou e, ao contrário do que eu esperava, Potter não veio fazer algum tipo de comentário ridículo sobre eu ser a dupla dele. Na verdade, eu não o vi saindo da sala. Acho que enrolei muito na hora de arrumar o material, já que estava tentando controlar a fúria que começava a tomar conta do meu corpo. Maldito Potter.

A segunda aula do dia foi de poções, para piorar minha situação. Não que eu não gostasse da aula, afinal, o Prof. Slughorn me adorava e eu era ótima na matéria. O problema todo estava nos outros alunos que também assistiam aquela aula. Os sonserinos não perdiam a oportunidade de serem arrogantes e mal-educados e isso me deixava profundamente irritada. Mais o que eu já estava, se é que é possível.

A pior parte de ter que passar uma interminável aula perto daqueles idiotas era poder perceber o quanto Severus havia mudado. No início, quando cheguei a Hogwarts, ele era o meu melhor amigo. Apesar da timidez, era uma pessoa simpática e, até posso dizer, engraçada. Muito diferente daquele menino que eu via sentado a algumas carteiras a minha frente.

Finalmente o tempo acabou e eu fiquei livre dos idiotas sonserinos. A próxima aula, Runas Antigas, foi a melhor do turno da manhã, apesar do imenso dever que o professor passou.

Alice, que não tinha aula de runas comigo e com a Boonie, nos encontrou na mesa da Grifinória do Salão Principal. A menina estava nas nuvens. Sério. Acho que nunca tinha visto ela tão feliz, e, com aquele sorriso estampado no rosto dela o tempo inteiro, eu não pude não me animar. Potter, Snape e dever de runas saíram da minha cabeça com facilidade.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Com a mesma facilidade que Potter saiu da minha cabeça, ele voltou, no dia seguinte. Aquele menino não me deixaria em paz tão cedo, eu já deveria saber.

- Sem tombos desta vez, Lily? – ele me disse sorrindo, assim que eu desci as escadas do dormitório.

Respira. Respira. Respira. Você não vai ser grossa com ele se ele não fizer piadas idiotas.

- É. Sem tombos, Potter. Eu espero.

Isso. Uma conversa amigável. Afinal, eu preciso aprender a conviver com ele se quiser ganhar o total de pontos no trabalho da McGonagall.

Nós começamos a andar em direção ao Salão Principal. Quem visse essa situação acharia que tinha alguma coisa grave acontecendo. Sabe como é... Lily Evans e James Potter andando e conversando, sem gritos e sem xingos não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia. Definitivamente.

- Que bom. – ele riu - Você poderia me explicar o porquê dessa dificuldade toda em me chamar de James?

- Não é dificuldade. Eu só acho que não sou... íntima o suficiente. E você poderia me explicar o porquê da sua dificuldade em chamar de Evans?!

- Não é dificuldade, também. Só não acho certo ter que chamar minha futura mulher e mãe dos meus filhos pelo segundo nome. – mais um sorriso de 32 dentes. Esse menino não consegue parar com isso?

- Eu sabia que você não iria dar uma trégua de suas piadas e comentários assim tão fácil.

- É mais forte do que eu, desculpe.

Eu murmurei alguma coisa e sai andando, tentando encontrar Alice na mesa da Grifinória. Mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou meu braço, fazendo com que eu ficasse cara a cara com ele.

- Espera. Eu preciso falar com você.

- Talvez. Se você me soltar. – eu disse olhando para a mão dele no meu braço.

- Ah. Desculpe.

- Ér. Sem problemas... o que você quer?

- É sobre o trabalho da McGonagall. Nós precisamos marcar um dia para fazê-lo.

- Ah sim. Claro. Não pode ser na quinta, nós temos ronda.

Eu não sei se já comentei, mas eu e Potter éramos os monitores-chefes. Incrível como ele me persegue, não?!

- Eu não posso sexta também. Treino de Quadribol.

- Então pode ser quarta?

- Sim, quarta tá ótimo.

- Ok, então. Quarta, na biblioteca, às 19h.

- Na biblioteca?! – ele definitivamente estava decepcionado.

- Qual o problema com a biblioteca?

- Lá é sempre muito cheio e a Madame Pince realmente não vai com a minha cara.

Eu tive que revirar os olhos. Era obvio que a bibliotecária não gostava dele. O menino, no 4º ano, tinha explodido uma bomba de bosta perto da sessão reservada, deixando vários livros em estado de calamidade.

- Que lugar você sugere então?

- O dormitório dos monitores-chefes. Lá é tranqüilo, ninguém vai encher e é nosso. Nós não precisamos nos preocupar em deixar aquilo bagunçado.

O dormitório dos monitores-chefes era um lugar que eu não freqüentava muito. Eu só vou lá quando tem alguma reunião de monitores, que, eu tenho que confessar, é um inferno para mim. Muita gente falando e tenho que comandar quase tudo. Potter, como monitor-chefe, acaba me ajudando, mas eu sempre evito trocar muitas palavras com ele. Ou evitava.

-Tá, ta bom. Dormitório dos monitores-chefes, 19h, quarta-feira.

- Ok.

Finalmente eu pude me sentar com minhas amigas e tomar um café da manhã digno. Ou pelo menos tentar tomar um café digno. Eu não estava sentindo o gosto da maravilhosa comida de Hogwarts. Não conseguia pensar em nada, a não ser o comportamento estranho e simpático de James.

No final, eu tinha três possibilidades.

a) Ele esta tramando alguma coisa.

b) Ele realmente sofria de bipolaridade.

c) Ele estava mudando.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Salão Comunal dos Monitores Chefes, quarta-feira, 19:40h.

É. Ele estava atrasado.

E eu, por um motivo desconhecido estava surpresa e, posso até dizer, decepcionada. Acho que é pelo fato de eu realmente ter achado que ele estava mudando.

Aham. Como se fosse possível.

Aquele maldito irresponsável provavelmente estava se agarrando com alguma idiota de QI inferior ao da Lula Gigante em algum armário de vassouras.

Argh. Eu realmente odeio ele.

Provavelmente, se ele demorar mais alguns minutos, o chão do Salão Comunal abriria um buraco feito pelos meus pés, que estavam batendo furiosamente contra o belo taco, fazendo um barulho infernal enquanto minhas unhas quase arrancavam o forro da poltrona em que eu estava sentada.

Potter filho da mãe.

No momento em que eu estava considerando a ideia de matá-lo afogado no lago, a porta abriu.

Tá. A porta não abriu. Ela quase foi arrancada.

- Fico impressionada com sua delicadeza Potter – eu consegui controlar a raiva da minha voz... mas, não pude fazer nada com o meu olhar.

- Sem ironias Lily. Eu estou sem paciência. Ate mesmo para você. – ele disse e se jogou na poltrona ao meu lado.

- Você está em paciência?! VOCÊ ESTÁ SEM PACIÊNCIA?! Eu estou aqui há 40 minutos esperando o digníssimo senhor dar o ar de sua graça e VOCÊ está sem paciência? – nesse momento eu já estava de pé, gesticulando loucamente com os braços, berrando e tão vermelha quanto o meu cabelo. Uma cena não muito bonita de se ver. Tenho que admitir.

- Dá para você se acalmar, por favor? Toda a Hogwarts está escutando seus gritos. – ele disse, levantando e ficando de frente para mim.

Eu respirei fundo umas 3 vezes e me sentei. O que não significa que eu ainda não estou me segurando para o estrangulá-lo ali mesmo.

- Obrigado – disse, se jogando novamente no sofá – Você poderia parar com o chilique e ouvir o porquê do meu atraso?

- O que aconteceu Potter? A idiota de hoje brigou com você porque você trocou o nome dela com a idiota de ontem?

Ele me olhou com cara de tédio. Uma péssima escolha, já que isso me fez sentir mais ódio ainda.

- Tem um tempo que eu não saio com nenhuma garota Lily.

- Ah. Então a peça que você ia pregar no Filch não deu certo?

- Você poderia me escutar, por favor?!

Silêncio.

-Obrigado – suspiro – Eu não estava com nenhuma garota e muito menos pregando peças. Eu estava ajudando um lufo do primeiro ano.

- Ér. Ham?

- É. No caminho para cá eu encontrei o idiota do Malfoy zuando com um primeiranista lufo. O menino estava desesperado, coitado. Aí, eu... bem... enfrentei o Malfoy e nós acabamos duelando. Só que o Filch chegou e deu detenção para nós dois.

- E desde quando você liga para uma detenção?

- Levar uma detenção não é o problema Lily. O problema é levar-la sem ter feito nada de errado. Eu só estava defendendo o menino, poxa. Satisfeita agora?

É. Você percebe que as coisas estão realmente ruins quando você fica com vergonha por ter sido grossa com o Potter.

- Parcialmente – eu disse olhando para baixo – Nós precisamos fazer o trabalho ainda.

- É. Claro. O Trabalho.

Depois de eu saber o verdadeiro motivo pelo atraso do Potter, eu me acalmei um pouco e nós finalmente começamos a fazer o trabalho.

Capítulo 4

Acordei me sentindo como o Marty Mcfly. Estava com a mesma roupa do dia anterior, em um lugar semi-desconhecido e completamente torta na cama. Foi bem bizarro, devo admitir.

Depois de um tempo sentada na cama, com uma cara amassada e um cabelo, bem, em estado deplorável, eu comecei a lembrar das coisas.

O lugar que eu estava era o meu dormitório de Monitora-chefe. Ele era bem parecido com o dormitório feminino da Grifinória, tirando o fato de ter só uma cama e não ser tão bagunçado.

O motivo pela roupa do dia anterior, provavelmente é por eu ter feito o maldito trabalho da McGonagall até depois do toque de recolher. Como nem eu e nem Potter queríamos uma detenção e estávamos cansados demais para atravessar o castelo inteiro até chegar ao Dormitório da Grifinória, decidimos ficar por ali mesmo.

O fato de eu dormir completamente torta ainda é estranho e a sua causa é desconhecida. E também, quem liga?


End file.
